


I blinked

by OUATgirl



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUATgirl/pseuds/OUATgirl
Summary: My name is Amy Pond... and I blinked





	I blinked

My name is Amy Pond... and I blinked

I held my daughter's hand for the last time. My daughter. The baby that was taken from my arms on an asteroid, light years from now, but not so long ago. The little girl who grew up beside me, as I went on not knowing who she really was. The woman who defied everyone and everyting, including time itself, to save the man she loved. the woman who murdered and married the Doctor, all in one day. I held her hand... and I blinked.

I said goodbye to my best friend. The Doctor. My raggedy man. The man who crashed his telephone box in my backyard when I was afraid of a crack in my bedroom wall. The man who ate fish fingers and custard, and claimed it was tasty. The man who made me wait for twelve years and then showed up again to sweep me off my feet. The man who saved the world and managed to arrive (late) at my wedding. The man who showed me the stars. I said goodbye... and I blinked.

I thought about him.The last centurion. The boy who waited. The boy who waited half his life to tell me how he felt, and then another two thousand years outside a box to keep me safe. The boy who's always been there for me. The one I lost more than once and wasn't willing to lose again, because if I couldn't be with him, then it wasn't real. My husband. My Rory. I thought about him... and I blinked.

I blinked and an angel reached out to touch me. when I opened my eyes, I wasn't at that graveyard anymore, but Rory was in front of me. I spent the rest of my life with him, I wrote books about all my adventures. I never saw River or the Doctor again but I lived happy with the man I loved. All because... I blinked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I know tha technically, she turned around, but I really liked the metrics of this and I thought it would make a nice parallel to what ten said ( don't even blink, blink and you're dead ). I'm sorry if I upset anyone by not being acurate.  
> anyway, thank you for reading. leave kudos or comment, yeah ? <3 ;)


End file.
